Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present disclosure relate to a semiconductor device and a method of fabricating the same, and in particular, to a semiconductor device including a field effect transistor and a method of designing a layout thereof, and a method of fabricating the semiconductor device.
Due to their small-sized, multifunctional, and/or low-cost characteristics, semiconductor devices are being esteemed as important elements in the electronic industry. The semiconductor devices may be classified into a memory device for storing data, a logic device for processing data, and a hybrid device including both of memory and logic elements. To meet the increased demand for electronic devices with fast speed and/or low power consumption, it is advantageous to realize semiconductor devices with high reliability, high performance, and/or multiple functions. Accordingly, complexity and/or integration density of semiconductor devices are being increased.